Odiaba a courtney
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: El la odiaba como nunca habia odiado alguien en el pasado. Cuando intento defenderla en la isla de los perdedores ,ella le golpeo injustamente ,el simplemente la odiaba por ello o ¿Por otra cosa? EzekielxCourtney.


**Total drama no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Critica a Courtney, así que fans de ella, no se vengan a quejar conmigo después.**

Él la odiaba.

Si, en la odiaba como nunca a nadie había odiado. Ezekiel no era alguien rencoroso, tan al extremo .es decir, si estuvo rencoroso con todos en la tercera temporada o que- _Según muchos_- cuando estuvo en ese estado animal estuvo muy rencoroso e intento matar a Heather, pues si, era alguien rencoroso pero no como es extremo con ella.

Él la odiaba.

Habían pasado ya unos dos meses desde el final de Total drama gira mundial, por suerte el mediante una fuerte terapia logro volver a la normalidad, lo malo es que esta calvo y muchos no se le acercaban- _Entiéndase por favor, estuvo en un estado bestial por semanas_- pero le daba igual, ya desde hace muchos que era un anti-social.

Todo estaba en su curso normal, ellos invitados a varios Show para hablar de las atrocidades que le había causado Chris a cada uno ,hasta el pero en esas reuniones que tenían los campistas comenzó a odiarla.

A Courtney.

No se acordaba mucho del tiempo que estuvo en el avión del drama ni lo sucesos que habían ocurrido, lo repetía una vez más, estaba en un estado bestial pero si recordaba algunas cosas como lo sucedido entre Courtney-Duncan-Gwen.

Gracias a su amigo Owen, él le explico con detalle en como Duncan había engañado a Courtney con Gwen _toda una telenovela_ pensó el, ese era el asunto pero hay no termino la cosa. Es decir, entendía que Courtney quisiera vengarse de Duncan, el también odiaba al punk, era creído, grosero y un bravucón pero lo que más le daba enojo era que el punk tuvo novia y le engaño, ósea, Ezekiel nunca tuvo novia y quisiera tener una pero viene Duncan, tiene una chica hermosa- _Neurótica y algo mandona- _y la engaña con otra y ¿Cuál es su recompensa? Tiene otra novia y a él no le tratan mal.

Sinceramente Duncan y Courtney hacían una buena _odiada_ pareja.

Pero le dio igual después, él era el Gran Zeke, él no se metía en la vida de los otros, Duncan le caía mal, era obvio pero era su vida, es ahí donde entra Courtney. Courtney quería vengarse de Duncan y Gwen, ok, eso era entendible pero se volvió algo sumamente odioso y casi estúpido al final.

Odiaba a Courtney por ser una tonta.

Durante esos dos meses, Courtney se la ha pasado lazando blasfemia contra Duncan y Gwen, es más, desde que fue expulsada en total drama gira mundial, ha intentado encontrar momentos para insultarlos. Como ejemplo estaba el Aftermah, en fin, eso no le afectaba en lo absoluto entonces sino…

-¿Por qué odias a Courtney? –Inquirió en voz baja Trent junto a Ezekiel sentando un poco apartado en el patio de la casa de Geoff, donde había organizado otra reunión de los Ex-campistas. Ezekiel en ese momento veía como Courtney gritaba a todos el mundo por quien sabe qué razón.

-Porque…es complicado viejo, Courtney me recuerda un poco a Heather y pues eh…

-¿Así? Explícate viejo.

-Veras, odio un poco a Heather como todos por creerse la gran cosa ¿Por qué crees que la atacaba? ¿En el tren? O ¿en el volcán? Me dio mucha ira que ella haya llegado lejos eh y yo fui eliminado de primero….otra vez eh…

-vamos viejo, odias a Heather si pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Courtney?

-Mira tú mismo-Señalo Ezekiel a donde estaba la castaña que se encontraba gritado, esta vez a Duncan y Gwen que antes intentaban platicar sobre quien sabe que hasta que fueron interrumpidos. Trent frunció levemente el ceño y Ezekiel suspiro atrayendo su atención- ¿Lo ves?

-No, lo siento viejo.

-eh Trent, tú ya superaste lo de Gwen, es más ahora son amigos ¿No? Pero Courtney ¡mph! Ella no lo supera, sigue y sigue molestando por ello.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Que ella hace daño a los otros sin importarle nada, intento usar a Tyler viejo, engaño a varias personas como Heather, trata mal a Harold pero…

-¿Pero?

-…Ella me golpeo cuando intente defenderla eh-Con una sonrisa triste Ezekiel tomo un trago de la bebida que tenía en sus manos, Trent lo miro levemente confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡viejo eh! ¿No te acuerdas? Fue el día cuando Chris fue a la isla de los perdedores, cuando todos estaban defendiendo a Harold y le gritaban a Courtney y yo…

-Tu nos dijiste que la dejáramos tranquila y ella te golpeo con un poste-Trent entendió lo que quería decir Ezekiel ,el del gorro se sentía lastimado por ello ,intento defender a una mujer mostrando que ya no era sexista y termino lastimado por ello- Viejo…no lo había visto de ese modo.

-Entiende viejo, ustedes son los primeros amigos que tengo y la embarre en la primera temporada, intente ser mejor eh pero cuando intente ayudar ¡ella viene y me golpea! ¡Por eso odio a Courtney! ¡Ella dice ser una chica de buenos valores o buena educación! ¡Cuando lastima a los otros solo porque está enojada! Viejo, yo en mi estado bestial solo lastime a lo que me caían mal.

-Tranquilo Zeke, no es para tanto…Tranquilo, en parte tienes razón pero no dejes que el enojo te domine. Espera aquí, te traeré más ponche-De verdad que Trent estaba preocupado, él sabía que el Zeke no era muy querido por todos y pensó que él no tenía resentimiento con alguien, parece que se equivocó.

Dejo un momento solo al joven del gorro que solo suspiro frustrado, agradecía la ayuda de Trent, de verdad que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, desde hace poco que comenzó a sentir algo por Courtney, algo raro ya que se sentía diferente al odio y se sentía muy confundido.

Miro una vez más a la morena que seguía hablando sobre robanovios y cretinos de cabello verde. Ezekiel se enojó un poco más, odiaba que Courtney no superara cosas, que no dejara la cosas atrás, ella era muy rencorosa con todo más su complejo de ser la mejor y todas esas cosas, sin contar con esa aptitud orgullosa, falsa y ni comenzaría a hablar de sus hermosos ojos, de su estupenda figura, de su brillante cabellera castaña y ni de sus finos y delicados labios…

-Espera un momento…. ¿Qué carajo acabo de pensar eh?

-Ya regrese viejo, toma un poco de ponche-Dijo Trent que recién había regresado y tomando asiento le entrego la bebida a Ezekiel quien se la tomo sin prestar atención alguna. Trent noto que el chico del gorro estaba completamente pensativo- Hey Zeke ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Eh? No lo sé viejo eh….oye Trent dime algo…..Cuando conociste a Gwen ¿Qué pensaste de ella eh?

-Pues que era muy hermosa, sus ojos los más brillante que había visto, que su hermoso y rebelde cabello era único y finalmente esos labios pintados de azul eran exóticos.

-¿En serio?

-Si viejo, muchos como Duncan o Geoff pensaran primero que tienen un estupendo cuerpo, pero como dijo mi tío alguna vez "Al pensar los hermosos ojos de una mujer primero, es señal de estar enamorado"

-….y dime algo, escuche un dicho hace poco que dice "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" ¿Es así?

-Si viejo, las emociones son así ¿Por qué preguntas?..¿Porque estas pálido?-Trent veía confundido al joven del gorro que efectivamente estaba más blanco de lo normal. Ezekiel trago ruidosamente para después levantarse y entregarle el vaso al pelinegro.

-Hey Trent, si no aparezco mañana, llama la policía-Y con una mirada que mostraba el miedo y la decisión Ezekiel se encamino hacia donde se encontraba la morena con pasos lentos. Trent lo veía intrigado y expectantes de lo que haría el raro chico de casa.

-¿Qué harás?

-Pues dar el siguiente paso….espero no morir-Con esas palabras comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia la morena. Mientras Courtney se encontraba malhumorada, en su último intento de poder vengarse de Duncan y Gwen poniéndolos en ridículos fracaso e intentaba por todo los medios hacer algo al respecto.

-Ellos me la pagaran, lo juro que la…. ¿Qué haces aquí fenómeno?-Inquirió enojada viendo a Ezekiel que se plantó frente ella con el ceño fruncido, algo que le llamo la atención, claro que no noto como las manos del Ex-castaño temblaban.

-Courtney, vengo a decirte algo.

-¡Dilo rápido perdedor!

-Te odio como no te imaginas ¿Lo sabias?-Sentencio frio Ezekiel dejando levemente en Shock a Courtney y a varios que estaban en ese momento viendo que sucedía, pero Courtney salió de su sorpresa para mostrar una mirada llena de furia asesina que ni Duncan había visto jamás.

-Tu ¡Maldito hijo de la Mhpm…!- Courtney se detuvo al sentir algo en su rostro, no con más de cerca noto que se trataba de una presión en sus labios y abriéndose los ojos a mas no poder noto que ¡Ezekiel! La estaba besando dejándola sorprendida.

No era la única, todos sin excepciones veían esto shockeado, hasta algunos- _Como Owen, Harold y Bridgette.-_ se desmayaron por la impresión y no era para menos, Ezekiel estaba besando a Courtney. Por otro lado Trent se cuestionó si su ayuda de verdad pudo haber servido de algo y es que creía que todo empeoro.

Ezekiel en ese beso experimento muchas cosas, raras y complicadas, una de ellas estaba el odio pero en menor medida y otras sensaciones más raras que jamás había experimentados. Por otro lado country por la sorpresa lo único que pudo a atinar a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar hasta que el beso fue terminado cuando los dos jóvenes necesitaban respirar, todo estuvo en un silencio tenso a la espera del desastre y la primera en hablar fue Courtney.

-¿Por qué….hiciste….eso….perdedor? –Inquirió entre aun en shock y furiosa Courtney, un detalle que no se le escapó a Ezekiel es que Courtney tenía la mejilla sonrojadas, sonrió levemente y retrocediendo lentamente diciendo con voz calmada o eso quería aparentar ya que estaba asustado.

-Pues, una pequeña venganza por ese golpe en la isla de la perdedores ¡adiós eh!-Como un demencial salió corriendo y salto la cerca del lugar dejando algunos intrigados hasta que Courtney reacciono y hecha furia salió corriendo para perseguir a Ezekiel dejando todos suspirando por ello. Trent negó divertido y entendió una cosa muy curiosa.

-Mmmm, él no la odiaba por que se quejaba, sino porque solo hablaba de Duncan…. ¿Eso no se le llaman celos?

**Fin**


End file.
